


Art of nail polish

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hyukjae wants is his nails done. But it might be too much to ask, especially when Donghae is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of nail polish

"Why am I doing this?" Hyukjae despairs.

 

"Because," Donghae says, lifting his head, "You said you wanted good nails when you go on TV!"

 

"Yes. But why am I letting _you_ do this?"

 

"Hey!" Donghae protests, "You're only letting me do one hand."

 

"And I'm regretting that already," Hyukjae moans.

 

"Yah!" Donghae brandishes the nail polish brush threateningly, "I will ruin your nails!"

 

Kyuhyun looks up from doing Hyukjae's toe nails, "From what I can see, you're doing a great job of that already."

 

Donghae opens his eyes wide and clutches a hand to his heart. "It can't be that bad," he whispers, wounded.

 

Ryeowook looks over at Hyukjae's left hand held in Donghae's own, "It's pretty bad, hyung," he says and points to Hyukjae's thumb nail, "You see there, you've got it all over Hyukjae hyung's skin."

 

Donghae looks over at Hyukjae's right hand, held securely in Ryeowook's small and capable hands, nails shining with perfectly applied nail polish.

 

"We can't all be perfect nail polish people!" he says reasonably. Kyuhyun laughs, "I've never done this before but even I'm better than you."

 

"That's because you have practise from… all your video games!"

 

Kyuhyun blinks and stares at him for a long moment before looking up at Hyukjae. "I'm done."

 

Hyukjae wriggles his toes, all shiny and perfect, "Thank you, Kyuhyunnie."

 

Kyuhyun shrugs and looks sideways at Ryeowook. "I wonder if there's anything to eat in the kitchen," he thinks aloud.

 

Ryeowook, head bent over Hyukjae's hand, smiles, applying the last coat of nail polish on Hyukjae's right pinkie. "Done, hyung." Ryeowook looks up at Hyukjae with a smile.

 

"Thank you, Ryeowookie."

 

Ryeowook gets to his feet and reaches a hand out to Kyuhyun, "Come on, let's go make ramen."

 

Kyuhyun grins brightly and follows Ryeowook out of the room.

 

"I'm sorry I ruined your nails, Hyukjae-ah," Donghae says, trying to rub off some of the excess nail polish with his thumb.

 

"It's okay," Hyukjae reassures him. It's not too bad really, no one would even notice unless he shoves his hands in their faces.

 

"I promise to practise until I get it right," Donghae promises solemnly.

 

Hyukjae laughs. "Practise on who? You think the others will let you practise on them?"

 

"I'll practise on you then." Donghae grins, bright and beautiful.

 

Hyukjae leans forward to kiss him, light and lingering. "Okay, but Donghae-ah," he frowns at his left hand, "Let's find some nail polish remover first!"

 

***

 


End file.
